


Deep Undercover

by toesohnoes



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in the modern era, Bucky has gone undercover for SHIELD. It's difficult to maintain his new identity when he catches sight of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/25794611333/bucky-has-been-deep-under-cover-for-months-now).

Bucky has been deep under cover for months now: new name, new identity, new life story. He walks in the shadows and mixes with the underworld and it’s always been easy, so easy, until this moment.

In this moment, he has come face to face with none other than Captain America himself - and SHIELD hadn’t warned him that Steve would be here. Bucky is here with the black market crew he has been infiltrating to make a deal with a supposedly rogue SHIELD agent. Since he had been the one to tip SHIELD off that the crew intended to dispose of their SHIELD contact after this meeting, it doesn’t surprise him that they’ve called in the heavies to protect their staff.

It does, however, surprise him that they had forgotten to warn him that it would be his boyfriend doing protection detail on their targeted agent. Only Bucky’s eyes have picked Steve out, obscured among the warehouse crates and waiting for his moment. The sight of him alone is enough to send a spark of need through Bucky. How long has it been since he had seen Steve? How long has it been since he touched him? Bucky is repaying his debt to society, saving lives and stopping crime, but there are times when he wishes that he could stop and go home; he wishes he could stop living another person’s life, but after all that he’s done he has to try to make amends.

The fight when it comes is over quickly. The agent is saved and the criminals are stopped and Bucky and one of the others are allowed to escape: picking off the underlings means nothing if they don’t have the evidence to convict the boss. As he leaves, muscles aching, Bucky glances over his shoulder. Steve meets his eyes, violent debris around him, and nods only once. Acknowledgement. Bucky wants so much more.

Yet he has to run and he can’t allow himself to look back again. They steal a car and put as many miles behind them as they can - and, the whole time, his target gabs about how lucky they were to escape, how they’d showed that stuck-up hero that there’s a new order coming that has no space for those kind of heroics.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “We sure showed him.”

They find a motel and he locks himself in the bathroom, standing under the spray of the shower with his eyes shut as he recalls the sight of Steve, grim and triumphant. There is nothing he wants more than to find himself back in his presence - he wants to take hold of him and lose himself in the scent of his neck and the stupid strength of his will. He knows that Fury was sending him a message by allowing Steve to attend such a simple mission. It’s a powerful message and it’s one that Bucky can take to heart:

_Hurry the fuck up and finish this._


End file.
